


My Last Farewell

by portmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: He took a step back and opened the tome. Closing his eyes, visions of him with Eirika and Ephraim tried to prevent him from doing this horrid act. Lyon knew they wouldn’t forgive him if he were to do it. He also knew his father wouldn’t agree to this either.But he had to do it.“Sorry, Eirika… Ephraim…This is my last farewell.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty contribution to AO3's FE8 fandom. Kinda short, though.

She was enraged.

Seeing her friend standing before her small army with the presence of the despicable Demon King inside his frail body caused mixed emotions to form within her. The purple-haired prince of Grado looked at her with contempt, pity, and disdain. Although hesitant, Eirika continued to fight against the powerful abomination with Ephraim. Together they wielded the ancient weapons and defeat the horrid monsters that approach them one by one, until they reached the final room where the prince stayed.

Eirika knew, deep in her heart, that Lyon’s soul still exists despite his body being possessed by the Demon King. His kind heart ceased beating, his memories long gone, and his warm smile washed away. Resurrection was completely futile for him, now that his body has been claimed, even if there was a sacred stone at hand.

A deep breath escaped her lips as she and her brother led the way towards the room. There they felt the Demon King’s horrid presence. It was heartbreaking to look at the prince with his scornful appearance instead of a warm, angelic sculpture. Eirika held her weapon tightly and pointed at him.

“Die, now!”

 

 

***

 

 

            _“And with that, I can save everyone!”_

_The prince smiled joyfully. He was genuinely happy to share to his friends his idea of using the sacred stones for a better purpose, not just locking them up in a safe chamber and protect it until the end of their days. His only friends, Eirika and Ephraim, supported him in every way._

_“That’s wonderful, Lyon!” Eirika cheered._

_“We would be happy to help you in any way we can.” Ephraim added._

_“You know, I have been wondering…” The blue-haired princess looked at her brother with a sly smile. “You should study these kinds of things too, brother. You can’t just focus on the lance each day!” And with that, Lyon and Eirika both giggled. Ephraim was left out with a frown._

_“Lyon is a much better magic user than us. Furthermore, his increasing knowledge would help greatly to the Grado Empire. I am a man of combat; magic and spells won’t keep me sane.”_

_Lyon smiled. “I want to help my people. I want to make Grado—no, maybe even Magvel a better place.” He placed the heavy tome he held on top of his desk. “I want to be useful to everyone…”_

_“And that doesn’t mean you have to exert yourself too much,” Eirika added. “Remember, me and Ephraim are here to help you. You can count on us to support your thoughts and your plans.” She reassured him. Ephraim nodded in agreement and smiled back at the prince._

_The young prince couldn’t think how to repay the twins. They’ve contributed greatly to his plans, and his entire state as a person. He drowned himself in learning more of magic and of the sacred stones, now that his father has passed away. As he visited the chamber where the king’s body is preserved, he held his book near to his chest and hugged it tightly. Its contents were that of great diablerie, specifically resurrection involving the sacred stones. He knew about the great consequences he would face if he would perform what was written on the book, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was weak and unable to rule the empire by himself._

_“Father… I can’t do it. I can’t become King. I need you with me.”_

_He took a step back and opened the tome. Closing his eyes, visions of him with Eirika and Ephraim tried to prevent him from doing this horrid act. Lyon knew they wouldn’t forgive him if he were to do it. He also knew his father wouldn’t agree to this either._

_But he had to do it._

_“Sorry, Eirika… Ephraim…_

_This is my last farewell.”_

_***_

 

Eirika screamed at the top of her lungs. She and Ephraim were beginning to lose energy, little by little. L’Arachel’s sacred staff Latona wasn’t enough to supply them the energy they needed. The Demon King was too strong. They all knew that.

            The Demon continued laughing as he released a massive amount of deathly magic. Some had to retreat and fall back. Some continued to fight until they lost their energy completely. But the twins didn’t give up.

            At last, the final stab to the prince’s body was brought by Eirika’s sword, Sieglinde. The Demon King slowly escaped from the prince’s dead body, falling onto the ground afterwards.

            The battle ended.

            Quickly, Eirika approached the prince, removing her sword that was pierced in his body. She felt guilty.

            She knew Lyon wasn’t dead yet, but she killed him.

            “Lyooooooooooooooon!”

            Wails and screams surrounded the room. Tears fell upon the prince’s angelic face. He would never wake up again.

            Suddenly, she felt his warm hand on her cheek. Lyon slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

            “E-Eirika…” He coughed. He cried, too. He was trying to talk as clearly as he can, but given the situation he’s in, he couldn’t. He just looked at her with teary eyes and his hand caressing her soft face.

            “I… I’ve always loved you…”

            She couldn’t bring him back. No matter how hard she tried, bringing him back turned out completely futile. He was dead. With his last words ringing in her ears, she replied, but he never heard the last words he was supposed to hear.

                                                                                                “I love you too, Lyon…”


End file.
